Vous aimeriez vous en convaincre
by plume-d-imagination
Summary: Après PotC 3    La suite. Pour tous les Sparra qui espéraient autre chose    YEP !  I hope you'd like it


_**Ma première fiction sur PotC écrite il y a quelques années. Elle représente beaucoup pour moi. Pour l'instant je n'ai pas écrite de fiction longue =s I hope you'd like it. **_

**Vous aimeriez vous en convaincre...**

Ils avaient fait un pacte, conclu un accord. Un accord tacite, bien sûr ; les pirates déclarent rarement quelque chose officiellement.

Tous les trois mois, ils se rejoindraient sur l'île où Barbossa les avaient abandonnés, il y a quelques années. LEUR île, l'île où ils s'étaient dévoilés l'un à l'autre.

._=_=_=_=_=_=_

Elizabeth Swann se souvenait parfaitement de tous leurs moments passés. Leur rencontre: leurs corps mouillés, collés l'un à l'autre, son souffle à lui dans son cou. La première nuit qu'ils avaient passés seuls sur leur île, leur plage. Les souvenirs de la jeune femme tourbillonnaient dans sa tête: premier regard, première étreinte, premier baiser...

...

Je me souviendrais toujours du moment où Jack Sparrow a débarqué sur Molokai, il y a cinq mois. Il n'a pas eu besoin de beaucoup me prier pour que je lui tombe dans les bras. Je venais d'épouser Will, mais je me sentais terriblement seule et cette solitude me pesait. J'avais espéré être enceinte de Will, pourtant je me suis rapidement rendu à l'évidence que ce n'étais pas le cas.

Jack a passé une soirée avec moi à me faire rire. Il est resté pour la nuit, il a dormi dehors et ne s'en ai pas plaint. Je lui ai fait confiance. Plusieurs jours sont passés et je me suis étonnée de trouver la compagnie de ce pirate si agréable. Un soir, électrisés par un désir commun, nous nous sommes embrassés. Je me suis abandonnée toute entière à cette étreinte et j'en voulais plus mais il a interrompu notre baiser pour dire simplement: « Je n'aime pas cet endroit, toi non plus, je suppose. Viens. »

Ainsi nous nous sommes rendus sur notre île et nous avons fait l'amour. Je regrette de dire ça mais Will Turner à côté de Jack Sparrow: c'est de la pacotille! Jack a été tellement attentionné avec moi... il m'a comblée tellement mieux que Will.

Nous sommes restés deux semaines à ne vivre que d'amour, de fruits et de rhum, puis Jack m'a réveillé un matin en disant: « Trésor, nous allons reprendre la mer à présent, ne crois tu pas? » Puis il m'a montré son compas – je n'ai pas compris pourquoi soit dit en passant – et il m'a promis: « Dans trois mois, jours pour jours, on se retrouve ici, d'accord? »

J'ai accepté bien sur: je ne brûlais que de le revoir, je n'avais même pas envie de le quitter, mais je sentais que je ne pouvais pas le retenir. Après tout Jack Sparrow est un homme qui tient à sa liberté.

À partir de ce moment là, j'ai récupéré ma vie de pirate, tout en continuant à veiller sur le coffre maudit. Lors de notre deuxième rendez-vous, j'ai eu l'impression de n'avoir jamais été plus heureuse.

Jack... Il me manque tellement que je ne peux me retenir de le chercher. Je dois absolument lui parler. Je dois le voir pour lui annoncer cette nouvelle qui me taraude. Depuis deux semaines je fouille toute la mer des Caraïbes, ce soir il est prévu que je mouille dans une minuscule île de boucanier pour faire le plein de vivre.

Soudain, quand nous arrivons au port, mon cœur bondit de joie : le Black Pearl y est arrimé ! Jack est ici !

Jack m'a raconté la dernière fois qu'il avait réussi à récupérer son précieux son navire. Il a retrouvé Barbossa et les marins, cette fois, se sont rangés de son côté. Que Barbossa repose en paix.

J'entre dans la première taverne, les mains tremblantes et je le repère de suite. En vérité je ne peux voir que lui : le reste du monde m'indiffère. Il est assis à une table, bouteille de rhum à la main, sourire ravageur au visage et ses deux yeux cyniques bordés de khôl. Je m'assois discrètement pour l'observer tout à mon aise et commande moi aussi du rhum. Sa veste noire assortie à son tricorne tant chéri, ses dreadlocks toujours aussi indénombrables et sa barbiche tissée de perles. Il n'a pas changé!

Un détail me fait subitement revenir à la réalité: sa main posée sur une épaule nue qu'il caresse machinalement. Mon estomac se tord et ma main se sert violemment autour de mon verre. Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir ou d'agir, il se lève et sort, entrainant une catin à l'extérieur.

Je les suis comme un robot en essayant de me convaincre: « Il ne l'entraine pas, c'est elle qui le suit ! »

Pensée vite détrompée.

Ils se glissent dans la ruelle adjacente, j'y vais aussi et je me dissimule dans l'ombre. Avec écœurement je vois Jack souffler des mots doux à l'oreille de la jeune femme, puis il l'embrasse goulument et soulève sa robe. Je m'échappe, j'en ai déjà trop vu. De toutes façons les cris et les halètements qui s'élèvent derrière mois sont assez révélateurs.

Je cours sans même voir où je vais. Je me retrouve à bord de l'Empress je ne sais comment et m'enferme dans ma cabine après avoir donné l'ordre à mes hommes de faire voile rapidement. Je ne veux pas qu'il me trouve ici. Je ne veux plus le voir. Plus jamais. Je LE hais trop à présent pour cela.

Comment ai-je pu croire un seul instant que...

Mes sanglots me déchirent le cœur à présent. Une catin, seulement une catin. Eh bien ! Qu'il en emmène une autre sur cette foutue île, puisque la personne n'a pas d'importance pour lui ! Et qu'il en embobine une autre avec ses salades. Moi, je n'irais pas. « Jamais, jamais nous n'avons été comme deux gouttes d'eau! », gémis-je au mur de ma cabine.

._=_=_=_=_=_=_

Jack Sparrow avait deux choses qu'il chérissait par dessus tout dans la vie: le rhum et le Black Pearl. C'était ça, sa liberté. Pourtant depuis qu'il avait rencontré Elizabeth Swann – même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre – ses priorité avait changées.

...

Mon coeur m'avait crié de la retenir, de ne pas la laisser partir avec ce stupide forgeron, mais ils étaient mariés à cause de ce crétin de Barbossa (qui aurait mieux fait de rester en Enfer pour le peu qu'il nous a aidé) et je ne voulais pas m'opposer à leur bonheur.

Mon voyage pour tenter de récupéré l'eau de Jouvence m'a remis les idées en place: Jackie tu ne lui a pas laissé le bonheur là, mais l'éternité seule à s'emme... s'embêter prodigieusement!

Je l'ai donc rejoint après maints et maints coups de rames et je l'ai conquise. Ça n'a pas été bien difficile finalement, suffit d'être un peu romantique.

Je rechignais à le faire sur Molokai: beurk! Veux pas être un deuxième forgeron, moi! Donc je l'ai emmené sur l'île que j'appelle Notre île et je lui ai fait l'amour.

Je n'avais jamais rien imaginé d'aussi délicieux: avec elle c'est tellement simple d'accéder au paradis.

Nous n'avons fait que ça pendant deux semaines. Je n'arrivais pas à m'en rassasier et lorsque le moment est venu de la quitter j'ai failli ne pas y parvenir. Je ne parvenais pas à décoller mes lèvres des siennes, ni à ordonner à mes mains de quitter ses hanches. Je n'avais de cesse d'inspirer son odeur, de passer mon nez dans ses cheveux ou simplement de la détailler avec envie. Finalement j'y suis tout de même parvenu et pour me changer les idées je suis parti en quête du Pearl que je dénichai assez facilement, malgré mon compas toujours détraqué.

Trois moi plus tard je la retrouvai avec bonheur au lieu de notre rendez vous et je me suis rendu compte seulement à ce moment là de la force avec laquelle elle m'avait manqué. Sa présence, son corps sont comme des drogues ou du rhum pour moi; je ne parviens pas à étancher ma soif. J'ai eu encore plus de mal à la quitter, surtout que cette fois ci nous avions passé moins de temps ensemble.

Ce soir je ressens encore plus son absence et comme un abruti je l'imagine dans mes bras. À un moment je m'aperçois que je l'ai tellement bien imaginé que j'ai envie d'elle, c'est intolérable d'être à ce point victime et dépendant de son désir.

Je pourrais prendre mille catins rien n'apaiserait ce désir absurde que j'ai d'elle. Ce n'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé. Pourtant aucune prostituée ne la vaut. Aucune n'a sa douceur, ce goût si prononcé sur les lèvres, l'odeur et la couleur parfaite de ses cheveux. Aucune n'a ces moues qui lui sont si particulières ni son franc-parler. C'est ça le problème d'Elizabeth Swann : elle est trop idéale !

Je me fais violence pour l'oublier ! Un pirate ne doit pas ressentir ce genre de sentiment. Cela le mettrait immédiatement en péril, ainsi que la femme.

Non ! Elizabeth Swann est juste la femme que je préfère serrer contre moi, ce n'est pas pour autant que je l'aime ou que j'éprouve quoi que ce soit pour elle. Hormis un désir ardent bien sûr. Mais c'est strictement physique. Bestial. Rien d'autre.

« Jackie! Tu l'aimes, sois un peu réaliste! Tu n'arrives pas à te la sortir de la tête alors va la retrouver! »

Je n'ai jamais écouté cette voix-ci dans ma tête ; j'ai pris l'habitude de l'ignorer, de la caser dans un coin reculé de mon esprit pour qu'elle n'en sorte plus. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela va changer.

Nous sommes à un peu moins d'un mois de notre prochain rendez vous. Si j'ai pu tenir jusque là, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas ne plus jamais la revoir.

C'est décidé! Je me lance un défi, moi le capitaine Jack Sparrow! Elizabeth Swann ne m'aura pas ; elle n'emprisonnera pas mon cœur comme elle a su si bien le faire avec d'autres hommes. Pas moi! Pas le capitaine Jack Sparrow!

Ce sera dur... Déjà des images d'elle nue m'apparaissent devant les yeux : sa peau blanche, ses yeux noisettes, ses lèvres roses...

Raaah! Je LA hais de me mettre ainsi au supplice. Je n'irais pas! Deux fois sont amplement suffisantes. Ça ne peut pas marcher entre nous ; moi-même je l'ai fait remarquer, alors pourquoi essayer!

._=_=_=_=_=_=_

Un mois plus tard...

Jack Sparrow débarqua sur LEUR île. Il laissa ses yeux glisser le long de la plage et fut apeuré : ne serait-elle pas venue? Ses mains cessèrent de trembler quand il remarqua une barque tirée dans l'herbe jusqu'à un buisson. Il fit de même avec sa propre embarcation, pressé de la rejoindre.

Il s'avança vers l'intérieur de l'île, songeant qu'elle devait l'attendre près du palmier où d'habitude ils se retrouvaient. Il fut tout de même surpris qu'elle ne soit pas venue l'accueillir d'un baiser.

Personne près du palmier. Il allait l'appeler d'une voix forte, quand un bruissement derrière lui coinça les mots dans sa gorge. Il fit volte face vivement.

Elle était là plus belle que jamais, cheveux au vent. Comment avait-il pu oser songer à vivre sans elle ? Il avança d'un pas joyeux, un grand sourire aux lèvres, sans voir l'expression dissuasive qu'elle arborait.

- Ne m'approche pas Sparrow, déconseilla-t-elle froidement.

Il ne perçut pas l'avertissement dans sa voix et fit un pas de plus. Enfin, le pistolet qu'elle leva vers lui le stoppa dans son mouvement.

- J'ai dit : Ne m'approches pas!

Il y eut un long moment de silence où ils restèrent à s'observer. Lui portait le même et unique costume de pirate, elle des habits d'homme qui cachaient grossièrement son corps. Il se demandait pourquoi elle s'était accoutrée ainsi. D'habitude, elle se préparait coquettement : elle mettait une robe blanche et coiffait ses cheveux dans une sorte de chignon aristocratique.

- Que me vaut cet accueil glacial? demanda finalement Jack.

La question était sincère : ne l'aimait-elle pas? Il n'était peut être pas assez bien pour elle. Ou alors elle s'était jouée de lui depuis le début ; elle ne voulait peut être que le voir mort. Il se remémora avec une grimace le baiser du kraken.

- Ne joue pas à l'hypocrite! dit Elizabeth d'un ton hargneux, l'arme toujours pointée vers lui d'une main tremblante. Je ne serais plus jamais crédule avec toi ! Tu me diras que j'ai été certainement stupide d'attendre mieux de toi, de la part d'un pirate, mais c'est fini, mes sentiments ne viendront plus intervenir ! Plus de rendez-vous ! Remonte dans ta barque, retrouve ton Black Pearl et ta vie si libre puisque c'est tout ce que tu veux !

Jack resta un instant ahuri par le flot de parole qui l'engloutissait, la jeune femme le sortit de son inertie :

- Je t'ai ordonné de te barrer!

Jack commença à reculer, sagement.

- Que me reproches-tu exactement?

- Si je te le dis tu vas te moquer de moi ! Tu sais Jack Sparrow tout le monde n'est pas comme toi : dénué de sentiments à aller chercher du plaisir chez n'importe quelle catin ! J'avoue que je... t'aimais. Enfin j'aimais la version du Jack Sparrow que tu m'as laissée connaitre, pas celle qui paye des femmes pour assouvir ses désirs immondes. Puis-je à mon tour te poser une question : que me vaut l'honneur de ne pas avoir eu à discuter avec toi d'un quelconque prix

Elle était réellement désemparée : elle tremblait de tout son corps, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte.

Cette fois Jack tilta.

- C'est un malentendu Lizzie...

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça! Hurla-t-elle.

- Elizabeth... Je... Tout ce que je t'ai dit... C'était l'exacte vérité.

- Mensonge sur mensonge, Jack ! Je ne vaut pas mieux que ça à tes yeux ? Ne peux-tu pas être honnête au moins ?

- Mais je le suis. Mon compas... il ne désigne que toi, je ne voulais pas l'admettre, mais... Je ne veux plus te quitter, je te veux trop. J'ai essayé de t'oublier...

- Tais toi ! hurla-t-elle, dans un élan de désespoir.

Jack savait que c'était sa seule chance, alors il la supplia:

- Non, laisse-moi finir... Je t'aime Lizzie. Et ça je peux te jurer que je ne l'ai jamais dit à quiconque. Les catins : ce n'était que pour t'oublier, pour assouvir les pulsions qui me venaient en pensant à toi. Trois mois c'est trop long Lizzie, je ne veux plus te quitter. Je veux passer le restant de ma vie avec toi, te faire l'amour chaque nuit.

- Jack ! le coupa-t-elle, toujours son pistolet sur lui. Je suis enceinte ! lâcha-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Elle s'effondra sur le sol avec un spasme et une lamentation qui déchirèrent le cœur de Jack. Il se précipita sur elle et la serra dans ses bras en la berçant. Discrètement il lui retira le pistolet des mains et l'écarta.

- Lizzie, murmura-t-il à son oreille d'une voix réconfortante. Je suis là et je ne te laisserai plus, enfant ou pas, qu'il soit de moi ou non. Je t'en prie pardonne moi. Je ne peux plus lutter, je ne peux plus résister. Même si j'ai essayé de me convaincre du contraire, je ne peux plus vivre sans toi.

Elle continua à pleurer longtemps toute la tristesse, la colère et l'injustice qu'elle avait accumulées depuis un mois, depuis qu'elle avait vu Jack entrain de donner du plaisir à une autre, alors qu'elle savait qu'elle était enceinte de deux mois.

- Mon cœur est brisé, Jack, finit-elle par dire une fois calmée. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais le réparer.

- Je ferais tout pour Trésor, ensemble nous recollerons les morceaux.

Elle chercha ses lèvres dans un élan désespérée pour sceller ce nouveau serment : plus jamais ils ne se quitteraient. Ils se retrouvèrent doucement, Jack ne préférant pas la brusquer. Leur corps se mélangèrent avec passion et espérance sur le sable chaud et sous les étoiles.

Ce n'était pas leur nuit la plus passionnée, mais c'était la première aussi amoureuse.

Plus tard, dans le noir, blottis l'un contre l'autre, ils chuchotaient:

- Rassure-moi mon ange: cet enfant il est de moi?

- Oui, Jack. Tu sais: j'ai peur pour son avenir... deux parents pirates, une enfance sur un navire...

- Les meilleurs pirates du monde et le meilleur navire des Caraïbes; crois-tu qu'il pourra lui arriver quelque chose? Qui suis-je?

- Le Capitaine Jack Sparrow, je sais.

Jack eut un sourire crâneur en entendant ce ton blasé.

- Eh! Tu n'en as pas déjà marre de moi?

Elle rit en lui bécotant les lèvres.

- Je vais avoir du mal à te supporter, je l'avoue, mais je devrais pouvoir y arriver.

Il la fixa droit dans les yeux et dit d'un ton sérieux:

- Trésor, ne t'engages à rien avec moi si tu n'es pas certaine de tes sentiments... Et puis tu es mariée... Es-tu sûre que c'est ce que tu veux?

- Jack! s'indigna-t-elle. Je plaisantais.

Elle attrapa d'un geste assuré le compas posé entre eux et l'ouvrit.

- Will ne revient dans notre monde que tous les dix ans et je promets que je serais toujours là pour l'accueillir et pour garder son coffre, mais c'est toi que j'aime et avec qui je désire être le plus au monde. Cette preuve de mon amour te suffit-elle?

L'aiguille pointait indubitablement vers le pirate et celui-ci fanfaronna.

- J'essaye juste de me comporter en gentleman, autrement dit: en homme bien! Quoique vu où ça m'a mené la dernière fois, je ferais mieux de m'abstenir.

- Exactement! Agis comme un pirate pour une fois! sourit Elizabeth. Prends tout et ne laisse rien!

- Et je m'exécute avec plaisir, Sérénissime Altesse! fit-il en l'embrassant passionnément.

_**Le Tout Petit Bouton Bleu a envie qu'on lui clique dessus. Il me l'a dit ce matin ... Exaucez son voeu =)**_


End file.
